Return To The Mirror World
by Grievous daydreamer
Summary: A small accident involving a mirror and burning Kirby sends our four valiant Kirbys back to clean up the mess! KATAM
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Kirby fic, so suggestions are welcome!

Return To The Mirror World

Ch.1 An Accident and An Angry Warrior

This story starts just as Kirby and the Amazing Mirror ends. Mirror World Kirby had just sent the Kirbys back through the Mirror, and Meta Knight had continued on, to drop his sword into the Hall of Mirrors. When they arrived high above the Dreamland, Kirby looked back at the Mirror, recalling his, Sheeby's, Tuffy's and Geeby's adventure. The others stopped and looked back too.

"That was fun. Let's go again!"

This was Tuffy, the red Kirby, who had held on to his Burning power and already started heading back to the golden Mirror. Sheeby the yellow, held him back.

"No way! I don't want to be shot at by a mad genie with and eyeball stuck in his chest again! That was scary! Wasn't it, Geeby?"

The green Kirby was staring at the crown on top of the Mirror eagerly, preparing to jump at it.

"Huh?… Oh yeah, scary…"

Kirby jumped on their heads, one by one.

"Would you stop it? I'm not dragging you all across Dreamland if you're gong to keep bickering!"

Tuffy swelled indignantly.

"You can't abandon us, we're part of you! You're part of you! And Kirbys have to stick together! And I say we should go back and check if everything's normal again. Dark Mind came back-"

He paused, counting on non-existent fingers.

"-Five times! Not including the Warp Star bit! Who's to say he won't come back again?"

Sheeby frowned.

"We chased him out of Mirror World, he won't try that again! Besides, you just want to go back so you can show off your Burning technique!"

Geeby jumped on top of the Mirror, which started wobbling. Kirby slapped his forehead and dragged Geeby off it. The Mirror started to topple slowly. The other two were still arguing, now they were close to starting to push each other off their Warp Stars. Kirby gasped and dived out of the way with Geeby as the Mirror came down.

"WATCH OUT!"

Sheeby and Tuffy finally noticed the Mirror coming towards them. Sheeby screamed and grabbed Tuffy as he bravely stepped in its path determined to stop it.

"AAAAAAH!"

Kirby held onto Sheeby's feet and Geeby did the same to him. Sheeby was trying to pull Tuffy back, but his headstrong ways were hard to sway.

"TUFFY! DON'T!"

It was too late. Tuffy turned into a fireball and stormed right through, towing the others in too. Outside, the Mirror finally gave way, toppled and smashed again. The four Kirbys fell from the sky and landed with a bounce in the Hall of Mirrors. Kirby and Sheeby turned to Tuffy, who grinned sheepishly. Geeby was busy spinning on the spot.

"Oops…"

When they did not share his lighthearted approach, he faced Kirby with a sorry expression.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I act on impulse a lot. It's in my nature. I saw it fall, I tried to stop it."

Their faces showed no mercy. He looked crestfallen. Kirby spoke sternly to him.

"There's someone else you need to apologise to. Sheeby."

Tuffy sighed.

"I'm sorry for arguing and getting you into this mess."

Sheeby smiled.

"It's ok."

She nodded to Kirby. Tuffy looked up them suspiciously.

"What are you-? AAAH! NOO!"

They started tickling him with out mercy. Kirby cried out to Geeby.

"Come on. Geeby! Help us!"

Geeby ignored him and stared up at the sky.

"Ooooh…pretty."

The others stopped and Tuffy got to his feet, panting.

"What…is it?"

It was Meta Knight swooping down on his batlike wings to deliver the Master Sword. He was about to let go when he saw them. As far as they could see, he was frowning at them.

"You should be gone."

It wasn't a statement, it was an order. The Kirbys looked at each other nervously.

"We can't go."

Meta Knight turned suddenly in mid-air to look at the Mirror. It was shattered…again. He did something strange and the Kirbys could have sworn he cursed.

"Who did this?"

And after a moment's hesitation, he added,

"Again?"

Geeby pointed to Tuffy, but Sheeby shoved his paw down again.

"Not us."

They could tell Meta Knight didn't believe them. However, he stared at them quizzically. When they still didn't say anything, he flew off without another word, muttering about repetitive plots.

"Wait!"

Kirby cried out desperately. Meta Knight either chose to ignore them or didn't hear. Geeby waved at him cheerfully.

"Bye bye Batty!"

Kirby hastily put a paw over his mouth. Sheeby turned to Kirby.

"What do we do now?"

Tuffy leaped and landed in their midst.

"We go on AN ADVENTURE! COME ON!"

He ran to the nearest mirror and dived into it. Kirby and Sheeby shrugged and followed, dragging Geeby behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, whoever's reading this, I'm begging you please, please review at the end of this chapter. I really don't want to delete this story…ok, I won't but you should review anyway!

The Strange Music

The Kirbys found themselves in a large park-like area that they recognised as Rainbow Route. Tuffy was bounding ahead, Burning his way through Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos. Kirby followed and swallowed a Hot Head giving him Fire ability. He twirled, watching the flames on his head dance. Sheeby leapfrogged over him and cornered a Waddle Doo. Sheeby's all time favourite ability was Beam, and always will be, according to her. After swallowing it, she shook the little bells on the end of her two-pointed hat happily.

"Ok, maybe it was a good idea to come back so soon. We would have had to travel around in Dreamland for ages, and I might not have seen a Waddle Doo for days!"

Suddenly Geeby, who had been keeping quiet ever since they arrived in Rainbow Route, leapt into the air and shouted at Tuffy.

"MUSIC!"

Sheeby shook her head with a scowl on her face, but Kirby took Geeby's outburst seriously.

"Wait, Sheeby. He's right. Where has the music gone?"

Sheeby was dumbfounded.

"Oh, I didn't even notice! TUFFY! FOR POPSTAR'S SAKE, WAIT UP!"

Tuffy screeched to a halt, turned into a Wheel and sped back to them. Geeby floated back down to his friends with an umbrella, looking slightly dazed.

"The ground looks so weird from here…it's all moving and stuff…"

Sheeby grabbed Geeby's foot and dragged him down.

"Would you pay attention? Geez, if I didn't know better, I'd say you got high on sweets."

Geeby laughed nervously.

"S-shows what you know…hee…"

At that moment Tuffy flew over the last hill and almost landed on Sheeby. She screamed and jumped onto Kirby's back. He staggered under her weight, and fell on Geeby, who fell on Tuffy.

"Get OFF, Geeby or I'll-"

"Is everyone here? Guys? No lost health? Whew, that's good. Guys?"

"We heard you the first time, now MOVE! I can't breathe."

Kirby hopped up and helped Sheeby up. The others sat up, Geeby still looking dazed and Tuffy annoyed.

"So what now? Get the music back or find the missing shards of the mirror?"

Suddenly an awful sound met their ears. It was the screeching of badly tuned musical saws. The Kirbys slapped their paws over their non-existent ears, screwing up their faces in agony. Tuffy yelled over the noise.

"I THINK I KNOW WHERE THE MUSIC IS!"

Sheeby was rolling around shoving her head in any crevice she could find.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

"I CAN'T!"

Kirby tried to think straight.

"IT STARTED WHEN TUFFY SAID MIRROR!"

The noise got louder.

"DON'T SAY IT THEN! JUST SHUT IT UP!"

"HOW?"

Geeby took a deep breath, sucked up everything around him by accident and spat out everything but a UFO that had appeared out of nowhere and swallowed. His little spaceship body hovered in the air. He wasn't affected by the music anymore. Kirby saw the whole thing. He frantically searched for another UFO. There were none.

"WE HAVE TO RUN FOR IT!"

The others nodded and they ran for the mirror. When they all reached the Hall of Mirrors, the music was fainter, but still very much there. They let out a sigh of relief anyway.

"That sound cuts through your like a Cutter."

Kirby nodded.

"You can say that again."

"That-"

"Geeby. It was just and expression."

"Oh…hee."

Fire Kirby, Beam Sheeby, UFO Geeby and Wheel Tuffy sat down heavily on the smooth marble of the Hall of Mirrors. They sat in silence, the strains of noise drifting past. Tuffy presently got bored.

"Look, I think we should check the other worlds, to see if their music is any better than Rainbow Route's."

For once, Sheeby agreed with him.

"Yeah, or if they have any music at all."

Kirby gazed up at the broken Mirror.

"I don't think we have much of a choice."

Geeby sniffed from his spaceship.

"I want to be a Smash Kirby."

"No Geeby, you have to stay as a UFO for a while. The music didn't affect you so you just have to wait until we're all UFOs. Then we can face the music in Rainbow Route, or anywhere else."

Geeby sniggered.

"Bad pun."

Tuffy got to his feet.

"So, where to first? Mustard Mountain?"

Sheeby jumped up and down with impatience.

"Candy Constellation!"

Tuffy pouted.

"Mustard Mountain is so much better than stupid Candy Constellation!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Kirby came hastily between them.

"Stop it you two! We're going to Cabbage Cavern first! No arguments!"

He added when he saw Tuffy's mouth opening again. Geeby whizzed over their heads.

"I am a fish I am a fish I am a fish I am a fish."

Kirby whistled to Geeby.

"Come on, we're going."

He led the way to the mirror with wave patterns on the frame, then stepped aside.

"Ladies first."

Sheeby glared at him and walked through. Tuffy was sulking. He hated water levels.

"This sucks."

Kirby reasoned with him.

"We're doing this one first to get it out of the way. Then we'll do the fun ones."

Tuffy brightened up at this prospect and went after Sheeby. Geeby and Kirby were now alone. Kirby motioned for Geeby to stay back.

"Wait for them to get in properly."

Geeby leaned his head to the side. After about a minute, Kirby nodded.

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Cabbage Cavern Chaos

"Where are the other two? I hate when they leave me alone with-"

Tuffy glared at Sheeby, and she backed down. He took out a pair of goggles and a snorkel.

"Come on! Stop complaining and do something useful for a change!"

Sheeby pouted angrily.

"I am useful."

"Yeah, useful at driving me nuts!"

He dived in. Sheeby took out her own gear, and stuck her tongue out at Tuffy's back. She glanced back at the mirror hoping the others would hurry, then dived in after him. Blippers immediately homed in on the Kirbys, but one blast of water sent them off. Tuffy swam steadily onwards, and if he was afraid in any way, he didn't show it. Presently they came to a tunnel with walls covered in spikes. They knew their way around, but even still, Sheeby felt uncomfortable.

"Tuffy?"

"Yep."

"…Never mind."

"Suit yourself. You're not scared, are you?"

"Of course I'm not scared! Do I sound scared? Do I look scared?"

Tuffy's answer was a snort of laughter. Sheeby opened her mouth to reply, but Tuffy had already hoisted himself out of the water. Sheeby followed, relieved.

"Come on, scaredy scarfy. Up here!"

"Don't call me that! I'm not scared!"

"Prove it."

Sheeby caught up with Tuffy on a ledge over looking a cave. In the far corner, a Bonkers held his hammer ready. Tuffy looked relaxed, almost bored.

"Well, go on. Prove you're not scared."

Sheeby gulped, but looking back at Tuffy smirking at her, she held her head high.

"Fine. Piece of cake."

She jumped lightly down. The Bonkers thundered towards her at once, hammer raised.

"They should be far enough in by now."

Kirby produced his own scuba gear and Geeby took out his. Geeby had abandoned his UFO power; it was going to disappear anyway was his excuse.

"Fishy fishy fishy. I'm so fishy so fishy so fishy today!"

Geeby ran into the water, not bothering to jump. Kirby jumped in after him, to keep him out of trouble. Geeby was making faces at a Blipper. It looked at him in a confused way then swam off, occasionally looking back.

"FISHY! COME BACK!"

He would have gone after it, but Kirby held him back, and pointed up. There was a gap in the ceiling. Gladly, they climbed out. Geeby shuck himself dry. Kirby got most off Geeby's water in the face.

"Geeby! Oh well, I suppose we'll be going back into the water later. Hey, do you hear something?"

They listened closely. A scream drifted through the humid air.

"Come on! We have to find out where it's coming from!"

Kirby ran, still dragging Geeby away from the water. As soon as he realised what was happening, he out ran Kirby.

"Wait for me!"

Geeby dithered at the last corner.

"Huurrry… "

"I'm coming! Go ahead!"

Geeby disappeared. Kirby skidded and was about to round the corner, when something dropped from the ceiling. It was a sword. Just a plain sword that you would get from a Sword Knight, but a weapon nonetheless. Kirby took it and continued on his way. The first thing he saw was Geeby blowing a raspberry at the Bonkers, Tuffy ramming into it as hard as he could and Sheeby backing against the wall, powerless. He rushed forward and drove the sword into the Bonkers' leg. It roared and slammed its hammer down. Kirby jumped nimbly out of the way and slashed at its arm. Now it was getting really mad. It stomped heavily and Tuffy took his chance and rammed into its unprotected back. It moaned, then collapsed. Kirby discarded his sword, swallowed it and took the Hammer power.

"Sheeby, are you ok?"

Sheeby got shakily to her feet.

"I...I think so."

Tuffy wheeled up. He looked worried.

"Sheeby, I'm so sorry. You weren't meant to get hurt."

Sheeby smiled.

"You're gong to have to say more than that, Tuffy."

"...You weren't scared. There, I said it."

Sheeby gloated, but thenm a look of embarassment crossed her face.

"Well, actually, I was a teeny tiny bit scared."

Suddenly, the whole room rocked. The Kirbys were thrown on their faces. A trapdoor opened underneath them and they slid into it. The tunnel they travelled through was rocky and uncomfortable. It was dark when they finally got to the end of it. They dusted themselves off and looked around, but could see little in the gloom. Tuffy rammed into the wall, which was what he did when he was waiting for something to happen, and getting impatient. Sheeby and Geeby were shuffling closer together for safety. Kirby held his hammer high.

"We're in Odious Oceans."

"Thanks for the running commentary, Mr. Obvious."

Something was moving under the surface. Tuffy stopped moving and glanced expectantly around. Sure enough, there was a great rumble and a small something poked out of a hole in the wall. Kirby ran towards it with Tuffy, and started whacking it with the hammer. It vanished, then appeared in one of the holes in the ceiling. Geeby flew up to it and blew a puff of air at it. The thing suddenly grew larger, and Moley emerged form his underground den. He started throwing bombs at the Kirbys, but whenever they tried firing them back he vanished. He came up behind Sheeby. She tried to jump over him and nab one of his bombs, but she was hit hard by a bomb. She winced in pain and landed on Moley's back. she clung on tightly as he waved a paw around head, trying to swat her off. Tuffy's eyes narrowed and he transformed into a wheel once again. He jumped in midair and landed on the Moley. He knocked Sheeby off and confused Moley in the process. Moley started growling and shaking his head violently, thinking Sheeby was still on him. Sheeby chased after a bomb and swallowed it. She adjusted her little blue hat and glared at the Moley.

"You're going down, Mister."

She hurled bombs at him in a steady flow. Tuffy, Kirby and Geeby retreated behind her. She was really mad now, she had taken a running leap and smacked Moley right in the face with a bomb. The others looked at each other nervously. Sheeby was going crazy with anger.

"TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! I'LL TEACH YOU TO FIGHT BACK! NOT SO BIG NOW, ARE YOU, CHUMP!"

And Moley was shrinking. His eyes were crossed and he swayed as he slowly collapsed back into his hole. Sheeby was breathing heavily. A mirror shard and a musical note appeared above the vanquished Moley. Sheeby snatched them out of the air and turned to the Kirbys behind her.

"That's him taken care of. Where to next?"

Tuffy was staring at Sheeby as if seeing her in a whole new light.

"That was...amazing."

Geeby's eyes were bugging out, though no one knew whether he was faking or not.

"WOOOOOWW..my hero."

Kirby looked a little flustered, but then he shook Sheeby's paw hurriedly.

"Yeah...well done. You fought, em...fast?"

Sheeby smiled proudly.

"It was nothing."

Geeby whistled and their Warp Star flew up to collect them. Kirby and Tuffy seperated to let Sheeby on first. Kirby and Geeby got up next, then Tuffy, still in awe of Sheeby. Kirby directed the Warp Star to the Hall of Mirrors.

"Next stop Hall of Mirrors!"

"Then where?"

"Moonlight Mansion. It's nearest."

Tuffy and Sheeby opened their mouths to protest.

" And then we'll go somewhere fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Moonlight Mansion Madness

"Ooooh…everything's purple."

"Yes, we know, Geeby."

"Ooooh…everything's purple."

"Will someone shut him up?"

"Yeah, be careful Geeby, Sheeby's gonna kick your ass."

"Ooooh…everything's pur- aaaaah!"

Sheeby had launched herself at Geeby, and now they were rolling down the corridor of Moonlight Mansion, much to the surprise of its inhabitants. Sword Knights and Sir Kibbles were bowled over and tossed into the air as the two Kirbys tumbled past. Back at the entrance, Tuffy stood at the door leaning against it. Kirby started running after the others.

"Come on, Tuffy! I going to need help with this."

Tuffy rolled his big, black eyes, jumped into the air and transformed into a wheel. He flew past Kirby who only just managed to grab onto him. It turned out to be a bad decision, Kirby was swung round and round, hitting his head off everything higher than the floor, including the last few Sword Knights who had had the sense to jump the first two. Back with Sheeby and Geeby, they had finally rolled to a stop at the end of the hall. Geeby was on his feet at once, none the worse for his close encounter with Sheeby. Sheeby groaned and sat up, rubbing her head.

"Ow...hey, why didn't you get hurt?"

"Magic."

"Magic?"

"Magic."

"Whatever."

Geeby started wandering off, as usual. Sheeby got to her feet hurriedly to stop him.

"Hey, I'm not finished with you yet!"

Geeby laughed strangely and continued to wherever he was going. He swerved and ran down a different hallway.

"BATTY!"

"GEEBY! GET BACK HERE!"

Sheeby spun around the corner and screeched to a halt. Geeby was waddling up to a dark, cloaked figure in the distance.

"GEEBY! I DON'T THINK THAT'S-"

"HEADS UP!"

Tuffy ripped around the corner and roared past Sheeby. Kirby followed him, covered in fresh bruises.

"STOP GEEBY!"

The figure turned and drew its grey sword. Geeby didn't notice, but spread his arms wide. Dark Meta Knight raised his sword as Geeby came nearer. Tuffy was too far away. Suddenly a blue thing fell from the ceiling. Dark Meta Knight averted his blade from the direction of Geeby's gut to this new threat. There was a clash of metal and a golden sword struck the grey one forcefully. The two Meta Knights glared at each other over their swords. Dark Meta Knight hissed. Meta Knight looked at him oddly.

"That was the worst hiss I ever heard. What was you imitating, a Scarfy?"

"Grrr."

"You're supposed to act like me, not embarrass yourself."

"Shut up and fight."

"You think that's all I want to do? Geez, Dark Mind has really got to research people before he copies them."

Dark Meta Knight pushed Meta Knight's sword back.

"You weren't so confident at the Mirror."

"You're living in the past, Darkie, stop living in the past."

The Kirbys were watching this in mounting confusion. Tuffy was tapping his foot irritably.

"Come on! Fight already!"

Meta Knight slapped his forehead. Dark Meta Knight took his chance and swiped at him. Meta Knight blocked it without looking. Whirling around, he roared like a Godzilla.

"That's what you're supposed to do."

Dark Meta Knight blinked.

"Really?"

"No."

Meta Knight jumped at him, but Dark Meta Knight sprang out of the way. Meta Knight ducked as Dark Meta Knight slashed violently at his head. They continued exchanging blows, neither one breaking the others defences. Geeby looked on with a dazed look one his face. Kirby didn't know whether he should feel worried or not. Sheeby was looking bored. Tuffy was commentating.

"And MK tries unsuccessfully to disarm DMK, and DMK counters with a jab at MK's butt. MK's looking mad and he shows it by – whacking DMK hard on the head with the flat of his sword- why the flat? Kill him already!"

Meta Knight finally hit Dark Meta Knight and he was looking smug under his mask. Dark Meta Knight eyes were unfocused, and a second later, he was down. His mask broke and Meta Knight hurriedly kicked him out of sight of the Kirbys. Unfortunately, he hit a hidden switch in the wall and the ground under the group disappeared. Meta Knight's wings suddenly appeared and he stayed where he was, but he sighed as he saw the Kirbys fall.

"Can you not stay out of trouble for ten minutes?"

He let himself fall after them. Geeby floated back up to him.

"Hug."

Meta Knight edged away from him. They were still falling.

"No."

"Hug."

"No."

"Hug."

"Go away, Geeby."

"You know my name. Hug."

Meta Knight realised he couldn't edge away any more.

"Damn."

"Hug."

Geeby squeezed him tightly.

"-You said hug not constriction. -"

"I wuv you."

"GROUND!"

Kirby yelled up to them. Moments later, they landed on hard rock. The pile quivered for a second, and then Sheeby hurled the others off of her.

"I'm sick of you always landing on me!"

Kirby groaned in agony.

"Ow… I have been hurt too many times today."

"Sheeby, why are you so strong all of a sudden? I'm supposed to be the strong one!"

"You're the brave one. That doesn't make you the strong one."

Tuffy sulked. Geeby was up again and looking down into the abyss beside them.

"I think MK found King Golem. Does he want a hug?"

Meta Knight sat up wearily and raised his hand. Galaxia fell into his open palm.

"Ok, go do your stuff."

He pointed to the hole. Kirby looked at it, then back at Meta Knight.

"Aren't you coming with us?"

"Why? You did it the first time without help."

Tuffy walked over.

"Aw, come on! I want to see you in action! I'm a swordsman too!"

Meta Knight looked at him doubtfully.

"Where's your sword?"

Tuffy waved his arms around in frustration.

"That's not the point!"

Geeby came up to Meta Knight. He put on his puppy eyes.

"Pwease? I wuv you vewy much."

"That doesn't work on me."

Geeby tried harder. Meta Knight frowned.

"I said no Geeby, now go away. Down there."

He pointed to the abyss. Sheeby, Kirby, Tuffy and Geeby all did puppy eyes at him. He looked at them each in turn, then sighed.

"Fine, just stop doing that."

Kirby, Sheeby and Tuffy stopped, but Geeby jumped onto Meta Knight's lap and hugged him again.

"Yay."

"Get him off before I hurt him."

Kirby pulled Geeby off.

"He's not gay, just in case you're-"

"I'm not."

"…Ok, let's go."

They dropped down and King Golem grinned evilly.

"I could hear you talking. Took your time, didn't you? Never mind, I can kill you now."

Kirby bravely faced Golem.

"You're not killing anyone! We have help!"

Golem looked around behind the Kirbys.

"Who? Your invisible friend?"

Tuffy whirled around.

"Damn it! I knew we should have tied him or stuck Geeby to him!"

Sheeby stamped her foot.

"Never mind him! TAKE THAT EVIL DOOER!"

She hurled a loose boulder at Golem. He grimaced in pain, then started stamping the ground, dislodging more boulders. Geeby swallowed some and became a Stone Kirby. He ran gleefully up to Golem and stamping on him. Tuffy rammed into him with his wheel power. Sheeby and Kirby noticed that Golem was almost dead, so they left the other two to it. But Golem wasn't dead yet. He stamped one last time and the two Kirbys were thrown across the room when two Gordos fell from the ceiling and landed heavily on the floor. Sheeby was caught unaware and fell too. Kirby reacted just in time. He thought quickly. Where was Meta Knight? As if on cue, Meta Knight's sword appeared to be flying through the air. Kirby watched as it landed in front of him. He grasped it and ran at Golem. Something was distracting Golem and Kirby had a clear view of his mouth. He plunged the sword into the mouth and Golem cried out. A giant tear rolled down his cheek and his face wore its defeated look. Kirby ran back to the others. Sheeby was indignant.

"One blow! One blow and I went down! This sucks!"

Tuffy was already on his feet. He had the music note and the mirror shard in his hands.

"I wasn't hurt. Not badly. Where are we going now?"

"Somewhere else."

"Oh ha ha."

Geeby was spinning on the spot.

"Batty's sword is shiny."

Kirby patted his shoulder.

"Yes, Geeby, it is shiny. But where is MK himself?"

They listened, expecting to hear Meta Knight answer from the shadows. After a moment, Kirby shrugged.

"He'll turn up eventually."

Sheeby took the sword off Kirby.

"But what about his sword?"

A sudden breeze made them all turn around. Nothing there.

"Hey!"

Sheeby exclaimed, looking at her empty hands.

"Where did it go?"

"Back to its owner."

Meta Knight was hovering above them.

"So long, Kirbys."

And with that, he flew off.

"I wonder where he got the wings?"

Geeby waved at Meta Knight's retreating shadow.

"Bye bye Batty!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Mustard Mountain Misfits/Candy Constellation Cuddles

"Well, where to now?"

"Don't ask me, you're the leader."

The Kirbys looked at all the mirrors that had yet to be entered. Sheeby put her hands on her hips.

"At least we don't have to find the switches for the mirrors again."

Kirby nodded.

"That is an upside this time."

Tuffy started heading to the top three mirrors.

"Mustard Mountain, here I come!"

Geeby floated up to him grabbed his ankle and Tuffy was dragged back down.

"Geeby, get OFF!"

"Nope. Stick together."

Kirby and Sheeby's faces softened.

"Awww, that's friendship for you."

"Yeah."

Tuffy grumbled.

"Why do we have to stick together? We did fine on our own last time."

Kirby looked at Sheeby and Geeby.

"This isn't…at least we're trying not to make this into a big adventure. We've done this already, and we all want to go home soon. You may think that splitting up will speed it up, but it'll take ages without team work."

"That's stupid."

"Tuffy, we're going to Mustard Mountain."

"YES!"

"And then Candy Constellation."

Sheeby punched a small fist into the air.

"YES!"

Geeby blinked slowly.

"But where's Batty?"

Kirby slapped his forehead.

"He's over there."

He pointed into a random corner. Geeby squeaked happily and ran over to it. Tuffy started pacing and swinging a sword around.

"Where did you get that?"

"Power place."

"When?"

"Just now."

Just then Geeby came back over to them, sniffing sadly. Kirby inflated.

"Let's' go."

Sheeby and Tuffy followed. Geeby looked back, waved to an unseen face and inflated, slowly making his way to the rocky framed mirror.

Once they were in, Sheeby started fanning herself with her little paw.

"Whew, was it always this hot in here?"

Tuffy replied shortly.

"Yup."

He dashed up the slope, slashing this way and that, ridding the trail of any unwelcome creatures.

"Can we split up yet?"

"I said no!"

"Not even into twos?"

Sheeby turned to Kirby.

"Yeah, that would work."

Geeby nodded.

"I WANT TUFFY!"

Tuffy was a little surprised.

"Ok, you'll be better company that Sheeby."

Sheeby glared at him. Tuffy stuck his tongue out. Kirby sighed.

"Fine, does everyone have batteries in their phones?"

"Yes, mother."

Kirby groaned.

"I hate being the responsible one."

Sheeby took his arm.

"Then loosen up a bit."

She steered him out of Mustard Mountain.

"This time, I get to pick."

"Don't you want to go to Candy Constellation?"

"Oh yeah. Damn."

She pulled him into the starry mirror. The whole area was lit by a million distant stars. It was really quite romantic.

"Ah, don't you just love the music here?"

"Don't say the m word-!"

But there was only a subtle change in the music this time. It slowed down and became softer.

"Aw, so romantic! We should have tried saying 'music' somewhere else. It's probably just Rainbow Route that sounds awful."

Kirby held up a paw for silence.

"Wait, it's back to normal again."

"Oh. Well, the normal tune is good too."

Sheeby dragged him through the nearest tunnel.

"Let's get some wings!"

Kirby followed reluctantly, though it didn't really matter if he wanted to or not. Sheeby's grip was too strong. He exhaled deeply and gazed about him as Sheeby talked about the colours and the cute little Noddys and how they could catch a Cookin' and have dinner under the stars. Kirby didn't really listen, but when she started talking about sharing Cupid powers he eyes enlarged. He pulled his paw free.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Forget it, Sheeby! I am not going out with myself!"

Tuffy happily fed his bloodlust on the enormous amount of creatures that barred his way, mostly Sparkys, Roly-Polys, Twisters and Flamers. Geeby wandered along behind. Tuffy noticed he wasn't racing after him, and stopped.

"Would you hurry up?"

Geeby paid him little attention.

"I wonder where Kracko's hiding?"

Tuffy shook his head.

"I don't know, but we're gonna kick his cloudy ass up so high he'll burn up on re-entry."

Geeby started licking the wall.

"I want to find him now."

"Well, come on!"

Tuffy gripped Geeby's ankle and dragged him half way across Mustard Mountain.

"I know Kracko's here somewhere, I just can't remember where exactly-"

Geeby got up off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Maybe you should turn around."

"Huh?"

"Door. With sign sayin' Kracko in here. That we left last time."

Tuffy's face broke into a grin.

"So there is. I knew that sign was a good idea. Come on!"

Geeby followed, but them Tuffy pulled him back.

"You need a power first."

Geeby shrugged and swallowed a Twister.

"All better. HYAH!"

He bounded through the mirror. Tuffy stamped the ground angrily before running in himself.

"THAT'S MY WORD!"

Sheeby gave Kirby the puppy eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong."

Sheeby started crying. Kirby covered his invisible ears.

"I'm not listening."

Sheeby cried harder. Kirby screwed up his face.

"I'm not going to fall for that old trick."

Sheeby cried even louder, her sobs echoing off the walls and scaring the nearby Noddys. Kirby couldn't take it anymore. He turned on his heels and ran. Sheeby stopped almost at once, and frowned. She puffed up her chest and soon she was in hot pursuit. Kirby ran harder as he heard her approaching. She was so fast. Where did she get it? He flew through mirrors like there was no tomorrow, not caring to remember any landmarks. He soon entered a slopey area and swallowed a Wheelie. He stormed through everything in the area, for he could hear Sheeby's shouts at the far end.

"WAIT! JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE!"

"NO WAY!"

He threw himself through the next mirror, and the one after that. He skidded to a halt in an area made mostly of star bricks. He discarded his Wheel power and swallowed a Waddle Doo. Sheeby was nowhere to be seen. Kirby sighed loudly in relief.

"That was scary…"

He glanced back at the mirror once last time and continued on his way. He floated past some Gordos and more Waddle Doos avoiding them for now. He whipped out his Beam and killed the last two in one swipe and jumped up to the Warpstar hovering over his head. Just as he sat on it though, Sheeby burst out of the mirror. She saw the Warpstar vibrating all set to go and rushed past the Waddle Doos to get it. Kirby gasped and tried to hurry it up. But, Sheeby got her way and clung to the Warpstar just as it flew off.

"OY! KRACKO!"

"CLOUD GUY! PEEK A BOO!"

"YEAH! SHOW YOURSELF CYCLOPS!"

"CLOUDY!"

The platform beside the volcano was silent. Tuffy stopped whirling his sword around and frowned. Geeby spun around him as a tornado.

"Spinspinspinspinspinspinspinspin!"

"Where is the no show? TOO SCARED TO SHOW HIMSELF I BET!"

No answer, but a light shower of rain started up. Tuffy took it as a hint.

"Aha! You are here! Somewhere!"

Geeby stopped spinning and started trying to catch the rain in his mouth.

"Not cloudy rain. Rain rain. Cloudy rain tastes bad."

"Oh. What now?"

Geeby shrugged and ran around, splashing in puddles. He stepped in a particularly deep one and fell over. Tuffy slapped his forehead as Geeby tried to make a 'rain angel'. Tuffy looked up and saw a shadow pass over head. He immediately took an attack position, but his hopes of battle were soon shattered. Meta Knight landed beside him. He looked at Geeby and the wet platform.

"Did you enjoy your fight?"

"What fight?"

"Your fight with Kracko, of course."

"We haven't fought him yet!"

Meta Knight looked embarrassed.

"Oh…so that wasn't you?…hmm… About five minutes ago? In here?"

Tuffy spread his arms wide.

"What are you talking about? That wasn't us! What happened to Kracko?"

Meta Knight shifted a little away from Tuffy.

"It must have been Shadow Kirby…he was dueling Kracko, and I helped him defeat him, because I thought it was one of you after spray painting themselves."

"No! Where's the note and the mirror shard?"

Meta Knight pulled them out of his cloak.

"Here. I supposed I should have realised it wasn't you when he left this behind. Oh, and here are the two from Radish Ruins."

Tuffy took them, and the mirror shards were restored to the Mirror. The music note, he put under his hat.

"Thanks. Were you in Radish Ruins again?"

Meta Knight's eyes narrowed.

"That wasn't me last time, that was Dark Meta Knight. And I wasn't, I got these off Dark Meta Knight when we saw him last!"

Tuffy raised his paws submissively.

"Ok, ok! Just a mistake. You two do look alike. Except when he pushed-"

"Don't remind me."

He spread his wings and took to the air. Geeby only noticed him now and ran to wave at him.

"BYE BYE BA-"

Tuffy hurriedly clamped a paw over Geeby's mouth.

The Warpstar dropped them off in a new area, before zooming away. Sheeby and Kirby looked around for a mirror. There wasn't any, instead there was a Master Hand right in front of them. It came towards them, hand open, ready to grab them and squeeze them hard. Kirby lashed at it with his Beam, but it didn't stop and soon he was trapped in the Hand. Sheeby shouted and swallowed one of the stars that flew up from the ground when it pounded its fist. Kirby fell out of the Hand, and lost his power. He dashed after the Star, and Sheeby spat her star at Master Hand. Kirby whipped him one more time and the Hand fell. Kirby inhaled it quickly and he and Sheeby ran off.

"Ow…that fist really hurt."

"Come on, Kirby! There's two more Hands to kill!"

"Two more? No thanks!"

Sheeby rolled her ebony eyes and dragged Kirby through the mirror.

"Aw, it'll be fun."

"Fun!"

Tuffy and Geeby caught a Warpstar back to the Hall of Mirrors. Tuffy thought quickly.

"Geeby, where did the others say they were going?"

Geeby was looking at himself in the half Mirror.

"Candy place. Why?"

"We're going to visit them and say we got our shard first."

"But Batty-"

"I know, but we just won't mention that."

He floated up to the Candy Constellation mirror, Geeby following obediently.

Tuffy flew through the levels and Geeby helped, sort of. But Tuffy was getting very good with his Sword Power, and didn't need much. Kirby and Sheeby had left a trail of destruction in their wake and it didn't take much to follow them.

The next area was the familiar Power area, where Kirbys prepared for the boss.

Sheeby ignored the little statues and floated right through the mirror. Kirby had no choice but to follow her, and make sure she didn't get into trouble. But, he need not have worried, by the time he had entered the area, Crazy Hand was already dead and Master Hand was doomed. It seemed Sheeby was taking her emotions out on them. Kirby wondered how she killed them; she had no power but her anger. Kirby leapt forward and Beamed Master Hand. He exploded in a flash of yellow sparks. Sheeby jumped up and got the mirror shard, and Kirby caught the music note. Sheeby held out her paw and Kirby reluctantly did the victory dance with her, but she did not try anything. No sooner had they high-5ed that Tuffy and Geeby came running through the mirror.

"Hey! Have you got-"

Tuffy deflated when he saw no Hands.

"Were the Hands here when you came?"

Kirby looked at him oddly.

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing. We got our mirror shard first!"

He was about to add 'Radish Ruins' to his completed list, when Geeby butted in.

"Batty gave us Radish Ruins stuff."

Kirby looked relieved.

"Whew! That's good, one less to do. Where will we go next?"

The Kirbys looked at each other.

"You're asking us?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

The three of them started shouting out suggestions.

"Carrot Castle!"

"No way! Peppermint Palace!"

"ODIOUS OCEANS!"

Kirby paused.

"Weren't we already there?"

Geeby shook his head.

"Cabbage Caverns. You got it wrong."

"Oh. Ok, Odious Oceans it is. Come on."

Sheeby and Tuffy groaned and shot dagger looks at Geeby.


	6. Chapter 6

Woo! Yay for reviews! You rock The Kirby Emerald!

Olive Oceans Omg monsters (I can't think of anything right now)

"Ooooh…this door is pretty."

"Every one ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Let's go already."

The four Kirbys stood outside the Olive Oceans Mirror in Cabbage Cavern's main area. Geeby was gazing at the mirror in awe and Kirby, Sheeby and Tuffy were about to step through. Kirby lifted his foot.

"Wait! How many shards do we have?"

"Five."

Sheeby said, not bothering to keep the boredom out of her voice. Kirby groaned.

"Still three left."

He sighed.

"We better split up again."

Tuffy couldn't help but gloat.

"Oh, so now splitting up is good? That's not what you said earlier."

Kirby glared at him. Tuffy grinned.

"I call Olive Oceans! Come on, Kirbs."

Kirby blinked.

"Me?"

Tuffy nodded.

"I don't see anyone else called Kirby. Or Kirbs."

Geeby's eyes filled with tears.

"What about Geeby?"

Sheeby took his paw.

"I'll take you to Peppermint Palace, ok?"

Geeby sniffed, then nodded. Tuffy started walking away.

"I'm glad you understand."

Geeby stuck his tongue out. Kirby waved goodbye to them as Tuffy disappeared into the Hall. Geeby waited about two seconds and then started digging into the ground. Sheeby pulled him back up again.

"Hey! I thought we were going to Peppermint Palace!"

"Nope."

"What? I don't want to go for another swim!"

Geeby dove back into his fast growing hole.

"Won't have to."

Sheeby didn't get it.

"Why not?"

"Shortcut."

Geeby was disappearing in to the ground. Sheeby looked around once more then sighed resolutely.

"Alright, I'm coming. You're very persuasive, you know that?"

"Yip."

She jumped down into the darkness of the tunnel and plummeted a few feet, to land hard on Geeby.

"Now what, genius?"

"Shard room."

"W-what?"

Sheeby looked up in surprise. Sure enough, the room had mirror shards in it.

"But how-? Did we collect these?"

Geeby shoved her off and pulled out an ice cream.

"Yes No."

"Yes No? What does that mean?"

"Batty helped."

"Why are we here?"

Sheeby picked herself up and inspected the nearest shard.

"But I thought they went back to the Mirror."

Geeby threw his half-eaten ice cream away.

"Mirror is up there. There be Dark Mind wanting to eat it."

Sheeby ran this through her head a few times and blinked.

"So what now?"

Geeby started digging into the wall across from them.

"Tuffy, would you WAIT?"

"Can't wait. We've got to get that shard!"

Tuffy raced ahead, and Kirby was lagging behind again.

"But I can't fight if I'm exhausted!"

"Then don't. I will."

Kirby rolled his eyes. Tuffy dived into the water. After a few seconds, Kirby arrived and did the same. Once they were under the waves, it was now a matter of finding Gobbler. The two Kirbys swam past countless Blips, occasionally sending them flying with a spray of water.

"Tuffy?"

"Yessum."

"Do you remember a shortcut in this place? I want to get back to the others, and get the rest of the shards soon."

Tuffy shrugged.

"I'll check. Hold on, that wall looks promising."

He swam over to the perfectly normal wall and started rapping his paw off it.

"Hmmm…interesting."

"Quit it. That's not funny."

Kirby pouted and crossed his arms.

"What's not funny? I'm being serious!"

"No you're not!"

"Am."

"Not."

"Am."

"Not."

"AM TIMES INFINITY!"

Kirby slapped his forehead.

"This is so childish!"

"Is not."

Tuffy his invisible nose in the air. Kirby gaped.

"Tuffy, I'm not arguing anymore!"

"Are too."

Kirby groaned and whacked his head of the wall. Tuffy frowned.

"I think I preferred having Geeby along for the ride."

A crack appeared in the wall next to Kirby, bubbles streaming out of it. Kirby swam back, eyes wide and Tuffy looked on with an expression of mild interest. Something started to squeeze out, making strange, gurgling noises.

A green something peeped out and produced scuba gear. It was followed by a yellow something, that swam down to the bottom of the wall and pulled up a zip to seal it. The bubbles stopped, and Kirby and Tuffy got a good look at the things.

"What are you two doing here?"

Tuffy pouted, thinking that the others must have beaten them to the shard. Geeby waved happily. Sheeby pushed him out of the way.

"Geeby found this place and he said something about Dark Mind."

Kirby looked doubtfully at Geeby.

"How do you know what Dark Mind is doing?"

Geeby looked around at his three companions. He swelled suddenly and bellowed.

"BECAUSE I'M DARK MIND!"

Kirby gasped, Sheeby screamed angrily and Tuffy whipped out a sword. Geeby deflated and fell over, laughing.

"Gullible!"

Sheeby looked ready to murder Geeby.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU FREAKED ME OUT?"

Geeby's laughter was suddenly cut short when Sheeby tackled him viciously. Kirby rushed forward.

"No! Sheeby stop!" With difficulty, he pulled her off; Tuffy was busy whirling his sword around.

"Geeby! What's Dark Mind going to do?"

Tuffy stopped his sword practice and pointed to the small mirror a few feet away.

"Hey, look! That's where Gobbler must be! So long suckers!"

"Tuffy! Not now!"

Kirby yelled after him, but it was too late, Tuffy was gone.

"For the love of pancakes!"

Geeby was up and after Tuffy before Kirby could say anything else. Sheeby shoved Kirby aside and hurried after Geeby.

"I'm not finished with you yet!"

Kirby sighed heavily and followed. The Kirbys dashed through the mirror, Tuffy brandishing his sword with gusto, Geeby looking as happy as ever being chased by a dangerously angry Sheeby and Kirby trailing behind. The mirror shut behind them, locking the water out.

"Stand and fight, overgrown pigeons!"

The three monsters playing cards froze. Gobbler and Wiz gulped, and Mega Titan took the chance to glance at their cards.

"W-why are you here?"

Wiz stuttered and hid in his hat. Tuffy blinked twice, then charged.

"Eeeek!"

Wiz and Gobbler fled out the mirror, somehow squeezing into it. Mega Titan tried to run but hit his metal head off the wall. His body fell apart, but his head rose up and started shooting missiles at Tuffy. Geeby jumped in front and swallowed them, spitting them out after a few seconds at Titan Head. The head fell, and Sheeby kicked it through the ceiling. The shards and music note appeared above Kirby's head. He snatched them out of the air.

"Well, that was easy. Now all we- wait!"

The other three were already running after the two fleeing monsters.

"Well if that wasn't handy call me a Sparky. Three monsters in the same place. Fancy that."

Kirby whirled around.

"Meta Knight!"

"Damn right."

The winged knight tapped his foot. Kirby watched it for a while. Meta Knight rolled his eyes.

"I'm waiting for you to go after them. Go on, shoo. Make with the running."

Kirby glanced at the mirror.

"Why?"

"Because that's why you're here."

"But why were the monsters in here?"

"They were playing cards."

"But didn't they know we were-?"

"Nope. Time to go."

"But-"

Meta Knight raised his hand.

"No buts. Move. The others need you."

Kirby brightened.

"Really? They need me?"

Meta Knight shrugged.

"Not really."

And with that, tired of waiting for Kirby to go, he booted the puffball through the mirror.

"Thanks for the push-"

Kirby said as he disappeared. Meta Knight waited a couple of seconds before running to the poker table and taking all the money the monsters had left.

"Score. Time to get me a vacation."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 Magic and Much Change

"Cowards!"

"Treasure!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Would you WAIT?"

They were all running through a weird vortex like tunnel, with purple and black walls. The two monsters waddled even faster as the four Kirbys started gaining on them. Tuffy and Geeby were neck and neck, Sheeby was growling like a Roly-Poly on weed and Kirby's little legs were letting him down again. Wiz was slowly dropping behind Gobbler who had mysteriously grown legs. He glanced back at the crazed puffballs and started to sweat.

Geeby raised his non-existent nose and his eyes narrowed.

"I smell BLOOD! No wait, I smell… SWEAT!"

Suddenly, two things happened. Geeby immediately sped up like lightning and Wiz stumbled. Geeby opened his mouth wide and yelled.

"INSATIABLE HUNGER!"

He jumped into the air and swallowed Wiz whole. Sheeby and Tuffy stopped and gasped. Kirby came up a few seconds later and gasped too. A white light surrounded Geeby and he was raised up and he laughed.

"Woohoo!"

There was a dark flash and loads of smoke appeared. Gobbler was long gone. Kirby took a tentative step forward.

"Geeby?"

"The one you call Geeby is gone."

The smoke cleared and a weird figure with wings appeared. It was Geeby, but with a little top hat and gloves on. He was flying with wings just like Meta Knight's.

"I'm Magicalrandomhappyvampirepuff Geeby!"

The others blinked. Sheeby rolled her eyes.

"Riiight."

Kirby looked down the long tunnel.

"We lost Gobbler!"

Magicalrandomhappyvampirepuff Geeby landed beside him.

"I have Batty wings."

Tuffy sheathed his sword.

"Seems like the same old Geeby to me."

Suddenly Meta Knight dropped down from the ceiling. He took one look at Magicalrandomhappyvampirepuff Geeby and snorted.

"What'd you eat? Nice wings though."

Magicalrandomhappyvampirepuff Geeby grinned goofily.

"Wiz."

Meta Knight nodded and turned to the other three.

"You let Gobbler go, genii."

"Genii?"

"Plural of genius."

Kirby looked at the floor, which was swirling around. Tuffy ran off and Sheeby started staring at Meta Knight and Magicalrandomhappyvampirepuff Geeby.

"Did what happen to Geeby happen to y-"

"Ok, time to leave."

Meta Knight turned sharply and dissolved into the shadows. Tuffy came back with the shard of Wiz.

"We're almost there! So are we chasing Gobbler or not?"

Kirby nodded still staring at the floor.

"The floor's like a lava lamp…"

Sheeby slapped him and Kirby flew halfway across the tunnel.

"Oww…"

Sheeby sniffed disdainfully, then smirked.

"Mety's kind of cute when he's hiding something."

Tuffy slapped his forehead and drew his sword.

"Well I want to get Gobbler. Maybe I'll swallow him and see if whatever happened to Geeby works on me too. I could use some wings."

Magicalrandomhappyvampirepuff Geeby spread his wings again.

"I can find Gobbler! Fast with wings."

Kirby hesitated, then shoved his little paw through the wall. The weird coloured swirly things left the spot and moved over. Kirby pulled a Wheelie out of the wall, abandoned his Smash power and swallowed it.

"Well, until or if that happens to all of us, we have to deal with these powers. Wheel Kirby!"

Sheeby ran over to the wall and did the same, getting rid of her Beam, but Tuffy hung back.

"I like my Sword ability…"

Sheeby looked at him with amusement.

"Well, you can keep it, if you can keep up."

With that, the two others transformed and sped away.

"Wait!"

Tuffy tossed his power away and swallowed a Wheelie. They were pouring out of the wall now. Once he transformed, he hit a few, just for sport and rolled after Sheeby and Kirby.

I think I'll draw a piture of this scene. Look out for it in my deviantart a/c!


	8. Chapter 8

http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 31982157/ here's my pic, just take out the spaces.

Ch. 8 Shortness

Surprisingly, Magicalrandomhappyvampirepuff Geeby was the first to bump into a mysterious dead end of the vortex tunnel. He hit the wall soundly, and tumbled backwards, just as Sheeby rammed into him.

"Geeby! Get your wing out of my face!"

"Owww…"

Next came Kirby, who swerved to avoid them, but hit the wall instead, and fell back onto them. Tuffy screeched to a halt just in time to see a large gaping hole in the wall magically close up.

"Why did you stop, Geeby?"

Magicalrandomhappyvampirepuff Geeby sat up, moaning softly.

"I'm afraid of the dark…"

Kirby, Sheeby and Tuffy looked at each other, puzzled.

"You never told us that before."

Geeby folded his little arms.

"Don't tell you everything."

Kirby threw off his wheel ability and frowned.

"Now what? We've run into a dead end."

"Again." Magicalrandomhappyvampirepuff Geeby added. The other two sat down, panting heavily. Magicalrandomhappyvampirepuff Geeby looked quizzically at them.

"Tired?"

Sheeby glanced up at him.

"We were…competing."

Tuffy nodded.

"I won the race though."

Sheeby whirled around, her strength magically returned to her.

"You did not! I came first! I bumped into Geeby before you or Kirby even came near!"

Tuffy simply smiled knowingly.

"It wasn't to Geeby."

Sheeby deflated a bit.

"It wasn't?"

"Nuh uh."

Sheeby narrowed her eyes. Tuffy grinned.

"So it's a fight ya want?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"YEAH!"

Sheeby hurled herself at Tuffy, knocking both of them into Kirby and Magicalrandomhappyvampirepuff Geeby. They all hit the nearest wall with such force that it shattered, revealing Gobbler cowering behind it.

The Kirbys froze.

"Why does that always happen?"

Tuffy detached himself from the pile.

"The author of this story always creates a shortcut to whatever we're supposed to be going to, just to save time…"

…

hits herself on the head I am soooo sorry! I haven't updated this in ages and now it's just a short chapter… I'll update again sooner!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 Was that a Cliché?

Tuffy tilted his head to the side.

"So, do we kill Gobbler or what?"

Kirby shrugged.

"Why not?"

The four Kirbys uttered various battle cries and launched themselves at Gobbler. But the giant shark had other ideas.

"WAIT! STOP! I JUST WANNA HELP!"

"HUH?"

The Kirbys stopped in mid-air, Matrix style, slowly drifting towards the cowering shark.

"I'm not the one who stopped the music! It was…It was…"

Tuffy detached himself from the floating mass of Kirbys and landed in front of Gobbler.

"Yes? Who caused us all this trouble?"

Gobbler pricked his invisible shark ears and started shaking.

"Oh no, He's on to me…"

Suddenly, the wall was ripped open and a strange dark red mass of something snatched Gobbler and crushed him in a fine silver dust, then waved at Tuffy and walked away.

The three other Kirbys stopped slowly jumping forward and fell down to where Tuffy was standing.

"That was weird…"

Tuffy groaned.

"Damn clichés. The person always gets killed moments before they can give the information needed to assist the heroes, a.k.a. us, so that the aforementioned heroes have to figure it out on their own."

The other three blinked.

"That was…what was that?"

Tuffy whipped out a Sword power.

"BIG DARK RED SCARY THING, HERE I COME!"

And, true to his headstrong nature, Tuffy left the other behind in a cloud of dust.

Kirby watched him go, Sheeby shook her head and rolled her eyes and Magicalrandomhappyvampirepuff Geeby picked up a music note and a shard from Gobbler's dust.

"Music…"

He threw the Mirror shard at Tuffy's really small silhouette. Tuffy sensed it coming with his special ninja powers he didn't know he had and caught it without slowing down.

Magicalrandomhappyvampirepuff Geeby flopped down onto the floor, and the purple and black stripes on it diverted their course and went around him.

"Now what? I'm getting bored of saying that all the time."

Sheeby squinted, but she had lost sight of Tuffy.

"Do we sit here until he comes back or follow him? Guys? Hello?"

She turned around and saw Kirby and Magicalrandomhappyvampirepuff Geeby running in the opposite direction.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND! THAT'S KIRBY'S THING!"

Sheeby ran after them, eyes narrowed, and Kirby and Magicalrandomhappyvampirepuff Geeby stopped to wait for her. Sheeby was about halfway there when a trapdoor opened in front of her. She stopped, and stared down into its depths.

"Was I supposed to fall into that?"

Kirby and Magicalrandomhappyvampirepuff Geeby came up and stared too.

"Oooh…"

"Oooh… wait, is this another one of those shortcuts?"

"Probably."

Kirby thought for a moment, scratching his non-existent chin.

"Maybe it leads to whatever stopped the music."

"Dive time!"

Magicalrandomhappyvampirepuff Geeby dived expertly in and disappeared from view. Sheeby and Kirby shrugged and followed.

Once they were gone, Meta Knight materialised (by stepping out of the wall) and pressed a switch. The trapdoor clicked back into place and he walked off whistling 'Bicycle' by Queen.

…

Tuffy burst dramatically through the door, pulled out a machine gun and blasted everything in sight – well, that what he wanted to happen once he actually got to the secret end of the tunnel. He heard wings behind him and glanced behind. Meta Knight was winging his way up the tunnel. Tuffy frowned.

"What do you want?"

Meta Knight drew level with him and put a finger to his mask.

"I know whose stopping the music, but I'm not prepared to get killed for trying to reveal it to you."

"Hmm. I suppose that makes sense. So why are you following me?"

"Because if I follow the others, Sheeby will try to flirt with me."

"Ah. Yeah, she's annoying."

"Damn right."

"She tried to go out with Kirby."

"…Okay."

"Yeah, weird. Hey, here's the end of the tunnel!"

"Your welcome."

"What?"

"I kept you entertained while we were travelling."

"Oh. Thanks."

They emerged from the dark tunnel into a brightly-lit room surrounded by flames. Tuffy recognised it.

"It's the place we defeated Dark Mind in before we chased him on Warpstars."

Meta Knight landed and his wings vanished.

"But he's not here."

"He's not, but I am!"

The two swordspuffs turned and looked at the other occupant of the room curiously.

…

Mwahahahahha! Cliffhanger! Well sorta. I'm back! And I hope to finish this story in the next chapter. So long for now. Review if you like holidays. Good holidays.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back again… Damn school. Sneaking up on me like that. And I've still got two others stories to finish! Grrrr. And several unfinished ones that will probably never make it to fanfiction. Oh well.

Ch. 10 Anticlimaxness…

Tuffy instantly recognised the giant red thing. He blinked.

"The big, fancy, finishing boss is a giant me?"

Meta Knight looked bored.

"Looks like it."

The giant Tuffy grinned happily.

"You can be my new playmate, smaller Tuffy!"

Tuffy looked disbelievingly at Meta Knight, who was doing a crossword.

"You can't be serious."

Giant Tuffy giggled.

"You're funny! I know we're going to be best friends! HUG!"

Tuffy dived out of the way as the giant him bellyflopped the ground. Meta Knight sidestepped just in time, never taking his eyes off the crossword.

"Damnit…six letters, works for a king…"

"Are you going to stand there or help?"

Tuffy yelled in Meta Knight's direction. Giant Tuffy lumbered after him.

"WAIT TUFFY BUDDY!"

Tuffy ran back to the tunnel.

"Ah crap I left my sword in there…"

The ground shook as Giant Tuffy stomped over and put his eye to the entrance to the tunnel. Tuffy glared at him.

"I'm not going to play with you!"

Giant Tuffy's grin vanished.

"You…you won't?"

Tuffy shook his head franticly. Giant Tuffy's eyes quivered madly and Tuffy watched as his jumbo-sized counterpart started to cry, and then swell.

"Uh oh…"

Meta Knight slipped past the giant Tuffy and into the tunnel. He finished his crossword and threw it over his shoulder. Tuffy stared at the expanding mass of red squishy stuff that now occupied the entire room. He held his breath and waited for it to- His reason was interrupted by the timely arrival of the other three Kirbys.

Magicalrandomhappyvampirepuff Geeby popped his head out of the trapdoor that suddenly materialised on the floor.

"Found Tuffy!"

Sheeby pushed him roughly out of the hole.

"Where is he? Where is he? I'm gonna kill him for leaving me with you two idiots!"

Kirby got out last.

"Calm down She-"

Unfortunately, Kirby's sentence was cut short by Giant Tuffy exploding. There was complete silence as all five puffballs stood in shock. Meta Knight was the first to say anything.

"…Yuck."

All of them, not to mention their surroundings were covered in red goo. Sheeby made a face and wiped the goo off her face with a gooey paw.

"This is disgusting!"

Suddenly her attention was diverted.

"Hey Meta Knight!"

She giggled and waved. Meta Knight turned away.

"Great."

Tuffy and Magicalrandomhappyvampirepuff Geeby stood in silence. Kirby cocked his head.

"What are you two doing?"

"Giving him a moment's silence. What does it look like?"

Kirby turned away from them. He looked around at all the goo.

"Well that's the end of the main boss guy, but where's the music?"

The music started playing.

"There it is." Sheeby said happily.

The four Kirbys looked at each other.

"That was a bit of an anticlimax…"

"Yeah."  
"Poof."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Poof."

"Is that Geeby saying poof?"

"It's Magicalrandomhappyvampirepuff Geeby to you!"

Kirby thought for a moment.

"Why don't we just call you Magi Geeby?"

Magicalrandomhappyvampirepuff Geeby smiled like this: CX

"Yay! Magi Geeby!"

Sheeby whacked her companions over the head.

"Wait, where did MK go?"

The Kirbys waded through the goo and back into the boss room. They peeped around the wall and saw Meta Knight near the ceiling. He was hovering beside a radio built into the wall. Kirby stepped forwards.

"Meta Knight, what are you doing…?"

Meta Knight jumped (in the air) and spun around (still in the air).

"You weren't supposed to come in yet."

Some question marks materialised over the Kirbys heads. Three seconds went by before Magi Geeby yelled out,

"You stopped the music!"

Meta Knight looked Magi Geeby right in the eye.

"You're right."

"WHAAA?"

All four puffballs' mouths hung open.

"But I started it again too. So it evens out."

Tuffy was indignant.

"So- so we didn't need to collect the music notes? What were they there for!"

Meta Knight shrugged.

"I don't know. They appeared on their own."

"But- but w-why?"

Kirby stuttered.

"I was bored. And you deserved to be forced into another adventure after smashing that Mirror. Again. And now it's time for you to go home."

Meta Knight pulled lever that was positioned conveniently on the ceiling. The four Kirbys fell through yet another trapdoor that led to the outside world.

"Still, at least you collected all the shards."

Meta Knight jumped through the trapdoor before it closed again.

…

Falling through the air at high speed, yet untroubled by it, the Kirbys were still reeling from their revelation.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WAS ALL FOR NOTHING!"

"Tuffy, calm down..."

"MAGI GEEBY MISSED EARTHWORM JIM BECAUSE OF THIS…"

"You can watch the rerun, Magi Geeby…"

"HE COMPLETELY IGNORED ME! THAT JERK!"

"Sheeby, I don't think he was interested anyway…."

"AND YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Meta Knight soared over them.

"So long, suckers."

"DAMN YOU!"

THE END. Probably.CX


End file.
